


The Boyfriend Tag (And a reward)

by compasstomyship



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Cute, In Love, M/M, Smut, Synacky - Freeform, The Boyfriend Tag, YOU DON'T KNOW THE STRUGGLES OF A BRIT WRITING AMERICANS AH, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Zacky, am i the first person to do the boyfriend tag in the a7x fandom or fucking what, but idk man i just wanted to see them cute together, bye, eventually, handjobs, i am excite, i feel like zack is ooc but whatever, i'll stop with these tags now jesus christ, idk how this fic happened, it also pained me to write 'favorite' instead of 'favourite' jfc, mention of inequality, they love each other a lot, they're like disgustingly cute with each other, together for ages, whatevs, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasstomyship/pseuds/compasstomyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack, a well-known YouTuber, was requested to do the 'Boyfriend Tag' by his viewers after he came out. Brian wasn't too amused at being on camera, but he certainly got a reward for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag (And a reward)

**Author's Note:**

> This happened and I don't know how. But, alas, enjoy, lovelies.

Brian opened the fridge, looking for anything alcoholic. His boyfriend, Zack, had roped him into doing the boyfriend questions, or something like that, for his YouTube channel. At first, Brian couldn’t think of anything worse, having to sit there in front of a camera for thousands of random people to sit and watch, but when the persuasive lips of the asker travelled south a couple of days before, he knew he couldn’t resist. Besides, it’s not like he wouldn’t do anything for Zack. Something alcoholic in the process wouldn’t hurt, though.

‘’I’m turning on the camera in a sec, Bri!’’

The older man heard Zack call out to him from the living room, the slight lisp of his voice travelling straight to his heart, immediately putting him at ease. What could he say, he was camera shy.

‘’Coming, Zack.’’ He spotted a couple of beers, popping them open. ‘’Just getting a little drink.’’ Brian held a beer in each hand, and made his way to where Zack was sitting waiting for him. He handed Zack a beer, and took a sip of his own, the cool liquid making it’s way down his throat.

‘’Thanks, babe.’’ He said with a smile. Brian could never resist that smile, and leaned in for a kiss, feeling the round lips and cool press of piercings beneath his own.

‘’Love you.’’ Brian stated. Zack smiled, an eyebrow slightly raised in question.

‘’Love you too.’’ Zack said, laughing. He ran a hand through Brian’s hair, taking in the long strands. They pulled apart. ‘’Still don’t know why people requested this video so much. I mean, I run a music channel for fuck sakes.’’

‘’Yeah, but it’s good that they do, right? Like, I guess it means that they don’t give a shit about you having a boyfriend, and they care.’’ Brian shrugged.

‘’Or they want the D.’’

‘’They can take a hike. I’m the only one who gets your ‘D’.’’

‘’Don’t worry. Yours is the only one I want, too. Now let’s get on with the fucking video, okay?’’ Zack ran a hand up Brian’s thigh and winked. ‘’And I’ll suck you off later.’’

Brian practically mewled at the thought. Nothing could ever beat Zacky’s lips gliding up and down his c- _okay, no._ Brian thought. _Not right now, man._ He took a deep breath, distracting himself, as Zack fiddled with the camera. They were sat side by side, on their couch, camera and window facing them. Something to do with good lighting, according to Zack. As Zack adjusted the camera settings, Brian took in the profile of his long term boyfriend; pale skin, thick, black hair, septum and one of his snakebites glistening from the light of the window, strong nose, long, charcoal eyelashes, faint line of eyeliner... He looked fucking beautiful. _Fuck, I’m really in too deep,_ Brian thought to himself.

‘’Hey, guys! So, a couple of weeks ago I made my coming out video to all of you. And, fuck, thank you so much for the positive response. Seriously, like… Wow.’’ He smiled, running a hand through his hair. ‘’Anyway, I mentioned that I had a boyfriend that I’d been with for quite a fucking while, Brian, and that he means the world to me,’’ Brian smiled and looked at Zack, taking his hand in his own. Zack looked over to Brian and smiled, squeezing his hand. ‘’This is Brian, say hello, babe.’’

‘’Hey.’’ Brian did a small wave and smiled toward the camera.

‘’And yeah, you guys fucking exploded the comments with requests to do a thing called the ‘Boyfriend Tag’. So, because I’m your guys’ bitch apparently, I’m doing it. Or, we’re doing it. I looked up the questions and there’s loads, so prepare for a long video. Ready, Bri?’’

‘’Fuck yeah.’’ Zack brought up his phone with the questions on it, scrolling to the first one.

‘’Question number one is; ‘where did we meet?’’’

‘’Okay, so, we had a few mutual friends. Matt, Jimmy and Johnny, and we eventually just hung out. Uh, we were good friends for, like, a year, and then we just confessed to each other eventually. Been together ever since.’’ Brian shrugged and Zack smiled.

‘’Yeah, we danced around each other like fuck for ages. Worked out well, though! Okay, number two is, ‘where was our first date?’2’’ Zack looked toward Brian expectantly.

‘’I guess our first official date would have been when we went to see Gladiator. We’d hung out a lot before then, but I took you out after we confessed we liked each other. Jesus Christ, I was so fucking nervous.’’ Brian laughed, remembering how he was almost shaking with nervousness all the way back in 2000.

‘’You were nervous? Fuck, you should’ve seen me before you picked me up.’’

‘’We probably looked like idiots. Two little kids out on their first date.’’

‘’Yeah, but you’re my idiot.’’ Zack pecked Brian on the cheek, something that still brought colour to the older man’s cheek, even after all these years.

‘’Okay, next question. ‘What was your first impression of me?’ I’ll go first. My first impression of Brian was, ‘wow, straight, out of my league, gorgeous and cheekbones.’’ He counted off on his tattooed fingers.

‘’Cheekbones, huh? And my first impression of you was ‘beautiful, perfect, mine, too good for me and _holy fuck_ ’.’’ Zack blushed, looking down.

‘’This guy…’’ He smiled, looking at Brian. ‘’Next is, ‘when did you meet their family?’’’

‘’Uh, so, since we were already friends for a year, I knew his parents from before. But I was re-introduced eventually, maybe like five months after we started dating. We just kept it on the down low for a little while ‘cause of coming out, but we just felt we were ready at that point.’’

‘’Not that any friends or family were surprised.’’ The younger man said, looking up at Brian who laughed.

‘’Nah, I’m pretty sure they all ‘shipped’ us before shipping was even a thing.’’ Zack laughed in agreement.

‘’And then he met my parents, again, I guess, around the same time. We just told everyone in one go.’’ He shrugged. ‘’Question number five, ‘weird habit the other has.’ Um, for Brian… I don’t know. There isn’t anything _I_ consider weird really, ‘cause it’s all become normal for me at this point.’’ Zack laughed, looking at Brian.

‘’Yeah, same for Zack. Like, I can’t think of anything weird… Except for putting hats on the dogs. That’s kinda weird.’’

‘’Fuck you!’’ to which Brian quirked an eyebrow. ‘’You do it too! You’re the one who takes the pictures!’’

‘’Yeah, because you ask me to. And I’m wrapped around your little finger.’’ Brian said.

‘’Whatever, you love it.’’ Zack said, and shoved Brian lightly. Brian pecked Zack on the lips fondly.

‘’Yeah, I do.’’

‘’Love you too. Next is, ‘how long have we been together?’’’

‘’Uh, like, five years and,’’ Brian counted the months in his head. ‘’11 months, today. The 20th of February.’’

‘’Wow, okay, major boyfriend points there,’’ Zack said with a wink. ‘’Number seven is ‘do we have any traditions?’’

Brian wracked his brain, but came up empty.

‘’I know we do, but my mind has just gone fucking blank.’’

‘’Hint; beach.’’

‘’Ah, yeah, course. On the 21st of every month, we go to the beach and get ice cream. It’s what we did the day after our first date, so we just kept doing it.’’ Brian said with a fond smile.

‘’Yeah, no wonder I’m a bit chubbier these days.’’

‘’Hey, stop. You’re perfect, baby.’’ Said Brian, tone serious. Zack couldn’t help but smile.

‘’I love you.’’ He stroked Brian’s arm. ‘’Next question,’’ Zack scrolled down, looking for it. ‘’uh, what was our first road trip? Fuck, I don’t even know if I remember this one.’’

‘’Shit, I don’t know. Wasn’t the first one when we went to Disneyworld?’’ He asked, unsure.

‘’Was that really the first one? There’s been a lot.’’

‘’Yeah, I think it was. Actually, definitely was, ‘cause it was our six month anniversary.’’

‘’Of course, yeah. Fuck, that was fun.’’ He kissed Brian, both still feeling the butterfly sensation. They pulled apart, and smiled at the other.

‘’Okay, next is ‘first thing you noticed about me’. We kinda answered this, but I noticed how gorgeous he was, and that he was probably straight.’’ Brian scoffed.

‘’Yeah, totally straight. And I noticed that Zack was, and is, so beautiful. It was kind of a love at first sight thing for me.’’ Zack’s cheeks reddened slightly, still not had enough of Brian telling him he loved him.

‘’Same. Wow, we are sappy as fuck.’’ Brian chuckled and took a sip of his forgotten beer. ’’Next question is ‘what pisses him off?’’’

‘’Honestly, there’s not a lot Zacky does that pisses me off-‘’

‘’Come on.’’

‘’No, seriously. Well, maybe the only thing is that you think you’re ugly sometimes. I hate that, ‘cause you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my fucking life.’’ Zack’s heart fluttered slightly, and Brian disconnected their hands to put his arm around his boyfriend.

‘’Shut up, you’re making me blush. Next question is ‘did you know they were the one?’’

‘’Of course. I knew pretty much straight off the bat, but everyday we spent together just confirmed it for me.’’ Zack smiled and pulled Brian in for a kiss.

‘’Me too. You know, I guess we just fell in love pretty fast,’’ Brian nodded in agreement. ‘’Next one is favourite thing about the other. Um, mine would just be that Brian is always there for me, always loves me, and makes me feel special every day.’’ A kiss to the cheek.

‘’My favourite thing about Zack is probably that he’s so driven after what he wants. High school wasn’t great for him, but then he’s just proved all those fuckers wrong with his success on YouTube.’’ Brian gives Zacky a squeeze. ‘’Not to mention how loved I always feel around him.’’

Zack smiled and put his hand on Brian’s knee, stroking it lightly.

‘’Next question is ‘hardest time with them’.’’

Brian snorted and the younger man rolled his eyes.

‘’I can think of a few _hard_ times.’’

‘’No, I can’t believe he’s 27 either, guys. But no, our relationship has been pretty easy, for the most part. The only thing is maybe losing a couple of friends, you know, with us being gay or whatever, but it’s worth it for sure.’’

‘’Yeah, those people weren’t worth anything compared to this relationship.’’ Brian nodded in agreement.

‘’Definitely. ‘Ever broke up and got back together? If so, why?’’’

‘’Nope. We’ve stayed together all this time.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Zack scrolled to the next question, quirking an eyebrow. ‘’Woah, okay, next question is ‘how long into the relationship did we have sex?’ Jesus.’’

Brian laughed.

‘’Should I be answering this on camera?’’

‘’Let’s just say we gave it a little while. It just happened when we were ready.’’

The older man smiled, fondly remembering their first time. He took the hand that was on his knee into his own, squeezing once.

‘’Number thirteen is ‘what do you guys like to do together?’’’ Zack said, biting on one of his lip piercings.

‘’A lot of things. But I think we mostly enjoy evenings hanging out at home, watching movies and shit.’’

‘’Yeah, I love that. We like jamming together, too. Brian’s a guitar and amp designer-technician dude, for those of you who didn’t know.’’

‘’I am, yeah. And Zack’s my little rhythm.’’ Zack rolled his eyes at this.

‘’Yeah, yeah, lead. Okay, we’re getting to the end of the questions soon. Number… _something_ is ‘are they your first, second, third, etc. boyfriend/girlfriend.’’’

‘’Zack’s my first boyfriend, and I’m pretty sure I’m his first, too.’’

‘’Yeah, you’re my first. We both dated a girl before, but that was kinda just confirming that we weren’t into it. That was before we met, though.’’

‘’Definitely not into it. But like, we were both single in that year before getting together, and it was funny, ‘cause everyone in our friend circle had a girlfriend except for us. Look where we are, now!’’ Zack chuckled his agreement.

‘’Yup, like we said earlier, it wasn’t exactly a surprise for anyone when we came out.’’ Zack said, nodding his head and smiling. ‘’Okay, next one is ‘who said _I love you_ first?’’’

‘’That would be me.’’

‘’Yeah, you sappy fuck,’’ Brian kissed his cheek. ‘’Third to last question is ‘what is their heritage?’’’

‘’Zack’s heritage is Italian and German, a.k.a sexy as fuck-‘’

‘’Brian.’’ Zack deadpanned.

‘’What? It’s true!’’ Brian stroked his arm. ‘’Well, what’s my heritage, Zack?’’

Brian smirked at Zack, knowing he’d struggle.

‘’Uh, I think you’re of, like, German descent. Right?’’

‘’To be honest I don’t even fucking know my whole heritage, but yeah, there, uh, there is German.’’

‘’And, second to last question is ‘what is their favorite music?’ So, I guess they mean favorite kind of music, but that’s way too fucking easy, so we’ll do bands instead.’’

‘’This is pretty fucking easy as well, though. But Metallica, Misfits, Guns ‘N’ Roses, NOFX, Bad Religion and stuff like that.’’ Brian said with a shrug.

‘’Yeah, pretty much. Brian’s favourites is like, uh, Oingo Boingo, Mr Bungle, Pantera, Metallica and NOFX. I think that’s it, anyway.’’

‘’Pretty much.’’

‘’And last but not least; ‘would you marry the other person?’’’ Zack smiled, sadly.

‘’In a fucking heartbeat. You know that, Zack.’’ Brian squeezed his boyfriend’s hand and kissed it. ‘’But, we can’t get married yet. And we don’t wanna settle for a fucking ‘civil partnership’ or whatever.’’

‘’No, we just decided to wait until we could be equal to everyone else. It is what it is, you know.’’

‘’Yeah. Doesn’t mean we aren’t a hundred percent committed, though. I’d die for Zack.’’

Zack grinned. Nothing would beat hearing the guy he loved talk about him like that.

‘’I love you.’’

Zack pulled Brian to him for a kiss, hands threaded through the dark locks. Brian’s hands drifted to each side of Zack’s face, holding him in place and effectively deepening the kiss. Pink flushed on the usually pale face of Zack as Brian ran his tongue over his plump bottom lip, still not used the sensation of kissing someone he was so, utterly in love with. They broke apart, Brian grinning back at him.

‘’I love you too.’’

‘’Okay, so, on that note guys, that’s the end of the tag. Hope the video wasn’t too long for you guys, and that you enjoyed it! Leave song requests, as usual, or let me know if you wanna see more of Brian. I’m sure I’ll be able to convince him,’’ Zack glanced at Brian and smirked. ‘’Yeah. So, we’re gonna go finish our beers while I edit and I’ll see you guys with a normal video next week. Bye!’’

‘’Bye!’’ Brian added with a grin.

Zack went up to the camera and pressed the record button, turning it off. Once again, Brian sat and took in the delightful view of his boyfriend, this time from behind and bending over slightly. His mind went back to the promise Zack gave him earlier, his reward for being on camera. Brian’s thoughts became nothing but a mush of _Zack, dick, sexy, suck, yes._

‘’So, how many boyfriend points did I win there?’’ Asked the older man, locking eyes with his boyfriend as he turned around, camera in hand.

‘’Meh.’’ Zack shrugged, nonchalantly, looking at the screen of his camera.

Honestly, Zack knew that Brian had done pretty fucking well and definitely deserved what he had been promised earlier. Zack just wanted to hear him say it.

‘’Meh? I answered all the questions correctly. I am _the best_ fucking boyfriend. Period.’’

‘’I guess you did well. Were you expecting a reward?’’

Zack put down the camera, Brian huffed. The younger glanced innocently at Brian, feigning ignorance. Zack stalked towards his boyfriend, slowly.

‘’I thought you were just, you know, doing it because you love me.’’

He shrugged, innocent and seemingly unknowing. He made his way to Brian, straddling the slim legs of the man now beneath him. Zack wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, tattooed fingers toying with the ends of his hair. He shifted so that he was sitting crotch to crotch with Brian, pressing his hips down once. At this, Brian instinctively moved his hands to the soft hips above him, looking up at the perfection sitting on top of him.

‘’I do love you, a lot. But, you know, a little sugar wouldn’t hurt.’’

‘’Aren’t I sweet enough for you, baby?’’ Zack pouted.

And if Brian wasn’t starting to get hard, he certainly fucking was now. Zack playing innocent just did something to him. Brian let out a small groan, and reached up with one hand to pull Zack’s head down to his own, replying with a kiss. It started out innocently enough, a couple of pecks, but it soon developed further. Zack sucked Brian’s lip, giving it a small bite. Brian’s hips bucked up as Zack started to go all out on the kissing, doing that… that _thing_ with his tongue that he knew really got Brian going. As they kept on kissing, Zack started a steady rhythm with his hips, grinding against his boyfriend. The younger could feel the effect he had on the man below him, and fuck if that wasn’t ever the confidence booster. Not that he wasn’t in the same situation himself.

Brian’s jeans were starting to become way too tight to be comfortable, and he grabbed at Zack’s soft sides to harbour himself. His hands made their way to his boyfriend’s nipples, pawing at them gently. Zack sighed into the kiss, pressing himself further into Brian. They broke apart for air, Zack panting into the warm neck of the sturdy man below him, and Brian mouthing at Zack’s damp neck. He pressed a kiss and sucked that one spot beneath Zack’s ear that had him practically mewling into Brian’s neck.

‘’Want me to, _fuck_ , give you your reward, baby?’’

‘’Fuck yeah, I do.’’ Brian grinned.

Zack pulled back from his lover, pecking him on the lips one last time. His hands un-attached themselves from Brian’s neck, instead making their way down the clothed body of the other man. His fingers reached the waistband of Brian’s jeans, stroking around a little bit, making Brian suck in a breath.

‘’Zack…’’

Zack smiled at him, green eyes meeting brown, and suddenly got off the older’s lap and onto his knees before him. He pressed a few kisses to the same area around the jeans, full cheek brushing the hard bulge beneath him. He tapped his hands on the bottom of Brian’s black t-shirt, signalling for him to take it off. Brian complied in an instant, eyes trained on the face by his crotch. He tossed his shirt somewhere to the side, hearing the soft thud of fabric on fabric. Zack’s hands moved their way down to where Zack had been kissing, and moved farther down to his belt, hands on the buckle.

‘’Tell me what you want.’’

Brian was caught off guard, mind caught up in the perfect sight before him.

‘’I think you know, babe.’’

‘’Hmm, do I? Do you want me to suck you off? Swallow you down until I can’t breathe? Is that what you want, to come hard down my throat?’’ Zack purred at Brian, eyes locked.

Brian’s hips gave an involuntary jerk at Zack’s words. Fuck, he was so perfect.

‘’Or do you wanna come all over my face, huh? My eyes closed, mouth parted, fucking desperate for your load all over me. Is that it?’’

_Jesus fucking christ,_ Brian thought. Just the image of him shooting all over Zack’s perfectly rounded face, sweaty hair, rosy cheeks, plump lips, strong nose, just fucking _Zack._

‘’Yeah, I wanna fucking come all over your pretty little face. So you can see just how much I can give you.’’ Brian half groaned as he spoke.

Zack got even harder at that statement and moaned softly at the thought. Facials were a thing for him; he loved when Brian would just let go and not get any of it in his mouth, but over his cheeks, chin and eyes. With that thought in mind, Zack finally got to work on unbuckling the belt of his boyfriend, then unbuttoning the jeans that covered up the bulge he desperately wanted a taste of. He unzipped the zipper and pulled down the jeans with a little help from the eager Brian, eventually pulling them down completely. He ran his hands up the slim legs, making his way to his goal. He looked up and saw Brian’s hot gaze focused solely on him, breathing heavily.

Zack teased along the waistband with his hands, which earned him a small noise, before finally, _finally_ , tugging down the black underwear as well. He took in the sight before him, and _fuck_ was it a sight. A long and thick length, flushed red, tip already looking damp with precum. It was all Zack could do to not lick his lips, eager at getting it in his mouth, but still wanting to draw out the process for Brian. He tossed the black boxers behind him somewhere, pulling off his shirt while he was leant back. Zack also reached down to his own pants, unbuttoning and pulling his cock out to relieve some of the pressure. Brian groaned at the sight, just seeing his boyfriend shirtless got him hot.

The younger man leaned into the crotch in front of him, finally pressing a kiss to the tip. Brian let out a small noise as his dick jolted at the contact of plump lips to his hard length. Zack started to suck lightly on the tip, wrapping a hand around the base of Brian’s cock. His hand started to jerk him off, while his lips wrapped further around the head. The other hand stroking non-committal circles around Brian’s hips. Zack flitted out his tongue to tease the slit, and he felt the soft twitch and pulse of dick on his tongue, making his own dick twitch in delight. He pulled off from the head, instead starting at the base where his hand was and licking a thick stripe up. Brian moaned, _fucking moaned_ , at the sensation. Zack blew cool air onto where he licked, continuing the process all around his dick. The hand previously wrapped around the base instead travelled down to Brian’s balls, tugging each one gently with his hand.

While stroking Brian’s balls, he again sucked the thick length into his mouth, taking about half of it in before sucking up again.

‘’Fuck, Zack, you’re so perfect. So fucking, _uh_ , good.’’ Brain drawled while his hands found their way to Zack’s thick, dark hair, holding onto the strands.

Zack replied by moaning around his cock, sending vibrations all through him. The younger man kept a steady rhythm of bobbing up and down, sucking gratefully on the long length of his boyfriend. It wasn’t long before Brian could feel the warm, fuzzy feeling tugging in his belly, signalling that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Brian stroked a finger down the side of Zack’s face, letting him know he loved him, and also, you know, that he wasn’t far from blowing his fucking load. Zack registered this and upped his game. His mouth regained attention on the head, sucking vigorously, desperately wanting Brian to come. He brought his other hand down to his own dick, unable to keep his hand away anymore. He stroked himself in time to his mouth sliding up and down Brian’s cock, going faster and faster. Brian was fucking writhing at this point; sweat matting his hair, stomach muscles clenching, fingers clutching onto Zack’s hair, eyes squeezed shut in desperation.

The older was desperately trying to hold himself back, wanting to savour the feel of the perfect mouth on his cock, but shit, it wasn’t going to be a lot longer. Especially when he forced his eyes open to the sight of shaped brows furrowed in concentration, eyes closed, plump lips sucking earnestly, and not to mention the fast motion of hand on cock beneath him. _Fuck, I can’t-_ Brian thought. He tugged Zack’s face away from his cock, and Zack immediately understood. The younger instantly wrapped a tattooed hand around the flushed cock of his boyfriend, jerking him off to the finish line. The heat tugged at Brian’s stomach, the feel of the calloused hand gliding up and down his cock, the sight of his perfectly tattooed boyfriend, just everything about the man in front of him. He was coming to his end, just needed a little something more. Zack flashed a smile at Brian, despite the situation, and that’s what pushed Brian over the edge.

‘’Shit, Zack, I, fuck-‘’

Suddenly, all Brian could feel was hot-white heat in his stomach, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth falling open. His body tensed up underneath the hungry gaze of his boyfriend. Brian forced himself to open his eyes again, so he could catch the beautiful sight of his cum hitting Zack over the face, just as promised. He moaned as the white liquid shot out of him, catching on Zack’s lips first, _squeeze_ , then his cheeks, _another squeeze_ , and then finally, one last spurt catching on his chin. Zack stroked him through it, making sure to get it all. Brian struggled to catch his breath, breathing deeply and throatily. He focused his eyes on the perfect sight before him; Zack’s mouth, cheeks and chin covered in come, gently letting go of his softening cock and pressing one final kiss to the head. Brian twitched, despite himself.

‘’Jesus, Brian. Had that much to spare for me? Fuck.’’ Zack sighed in delight, still painstakingly hard. He pawed at his face, fingers finding thick come.

‘’I always do. Your mouth is too perfect.’’ At that, Zack took his come covered fingers into his mouth, savouring the bitter taste of his boyfriend. ‘’Jesus.’’

‘’Was that good for you, baby?’’ Zack asked innocently, hands itching to jerk himself off.

‘’You- fucking,’’ Brian took a deep breath. ‘’It was fucking amazing. Your pretty little mouth…’’

Brian pulled Zack up into his lap, grabbing the discarded shirt from earlier and wiped the rest of Zack’s face clean with it. He glanced down to see a painful looking hard on belonging to his boyfriend, grinning at the sight. His fingers wandered to the base of the thick cock, teasing.

‘’Want a hand there, mister?’’

Zack didn’t reply, just buried his face in Brian’s neck and breathed heavily, hips stuttering forwards into the older’s hand. Brian’s hand wound itself around the hard flesh, beginning a rhythm of _stroke-twist_ , _stroke-twist_. He mouthed at Zack’s neck, kissing his way up to his jaw. Zack rocked his hips further into Brian’s large hand, seeking out a faster rhythm. Brian moved his wrist faster, to the pace he knew Zack liked as he was nearing his end. Zack encouraged Brian to keep going, _just like that_ , by pressing a moan and a kiss to the crook of his neck.

‘’Are you gonna come for me, baby? Hmm? Please, for me? Can you come for me, darling?’’

And then, his breath stuttered, his stomach jolted with warmth, his arms flew up to wrap around Brian’s neck, and before he knew it, he was gone. Coming in thick ropes of white, being squeezed, stroked and jerked his way through orgasm. His mind went blank, just a mess of _fucking yes, ugh, fuck_ , running through his thoughts.

Brian groaned into his ear, the sight and feel of his boyfriend coming undone with just his hand was perfect.

Zack’s eyes squeezed as he started to come down from the high of his orgasm, Brian’s hand still around him, albeit a looser grip as he started to soften. He pulled his face away from Brian’s neck, and smiled. A post-orgasmic, hazy smile, but one that made Brian’s heart flutter.

‘’I love you so much, Brian.’’ Zack said, leaning into kiss him. Brian replied with a short but hard kiss.

‘’Love you too, baby. Always.’’

They linked hands, and Zack slumped over Brian again, in the mood for cuddling. Brian certainly wasn’t complaining, and wrapped one arm around Zack’s waist holding him in place. They sat still for a few minutes, minds clearing and breaths regulating before Zack spoke.

‘’So… Wanna help me edit?’’

Brian sighed.

 

~fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching the girlfriend/boyfriend tags on YT because I'm weird. So, then I though, well, why the fuck not do one with my OTP? And then I did. I haven't written a fanfic in literally two years at this point, so idk, I'm probably quite rusty. This is my first RPF (I wrote anime before), first slash, first A7X fic, and fucking... yeah. It turned out pretty long, and I'm not sure where that smut scene came from, but I hope you enjoyed.  
> I might turn this into a verse; them first meeting, Zack building up his viewer base, and eventually future fics. I think that might be fun. Let me know if you wanna see more of YouTuber!Zack!


End file.
